


Hello Dean

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Funny, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never admitted it, but he rather enjoyed sneaking up on Dean and Sam whilst he was an angel, and now that he's human, he's having a harder time sneaking up on the brothers. Especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Dean

Castiel eyed the older Winchester from behind the doorframe of Dean's so called "Batcave". He was holding his breath, and he hadn't blinked in the last four minutes, but he was sure this time would be the time he would be able to sneak up on Dean.

Months had past since Metatron had stolen his grace, and after being scolded for sulking about his humanity, Dean and Sam introduced him to the good things about humanity, and he had seen for himself the bad.

He considered his now lack of sneaking up on the brothers a bad part of humanity.

He always liked to see the brothers flinch as they realized he was there, and now he couldn't even step a foot in their direction without realizing he was there.

But he was going to change that.

Dean was cooking breakfast, and Castiel was sure he could tiptoe up to Dean without being heard over the sizzling of the bacon. He had been staking out for the last week, readying himself for what he considered the ultimate sneak attack, and he took a shallow, soundless breath before taking a step into the kitchen. 

Dean flinched towards Cas immediately, laughing once he saw Cas' hands up to his chest and his toes on pointe, and the ridiculous look of anger and frustration on Cas' face. Castiel fumed within himself, glared an imaginary dagger through Dean's hand, and stormed out of the room.

Cas didn't like the way Dean cooked bacon, anyway.

* * *

It's not like Dean wanted to ruin Cas' fun, or whatever, but as a hunter, he was trained to be all ears, and ever since Cas became human, he wasn't as stealthy anymore. He wasn't useless, not now, anyway, but at the beginning, he was about as helpful as a baby with a machete. Dean was glad that part of Cas had gone away, he wasn't too fond of having heart-to-hearts with his own brother, let alone a fallen angel with a lot of pent up anger.

If Cas was better at recon, like Dean had suggested him to train, he would have known that the floorboard he decided to step on was the only creaky floorboard in the kitchen.

It was his own damn fault, really.

So why did Dean feel guilty?

He decided not to think about it anymore, and physically shook the thoughts out of his head as he continued to cook the bacon.

He knew Cas would forgive him once the smell got to his room.

Dean made the  _best_ bacon.

* * *

Cas left the door to his room open at all times. He didn't really have a reason for it, it just made him feel better to have an open space, and no one intruded without knocking on the door, no matter what, so the door was potentially pointless. 

He'd wished he'd closed the door this morning once Sam walked past him, and walked backwards to ask if he was alright.

He knew he was pouting and he really didn't want to be scolded for it. He knew he was being childish, and he knew it was an unimportant factor in his life to be upset about something as trivial as not being quiet enough, but there he was, sulking on his bed.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked again, and Cas groaned. Sam laughed and walked into the bedroom, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, focusing his attention on Castiel. He preferred talking to Sam. He was more attentive, and genuinely wanted to have conversations.

Cas bit the inside of his lip and sighed, beginning his story. Sam wore an amused expression the whole way through, and when Cas was done explaining, Sam shook his head at him. Castiel felt himself turning red.

"Dude, I can't even sneak up on Dean." Sam said, and Cas' anger faded. "The man has hearing like a bat, and  _don't_ tell him I said that because he'll make me call him Batman for the next week." Sam clenched his eyes shut at that for a second, feeling the horror of that situation already. Castiel nodded, and sighed, defeated. Sam walked over and patted him on the shoulder, and Cas did have to admit he felt better.

"I just really want to do it, just once," Cas was saying as they headed back to the kitchen for breakfast. "It would just please me greatly." Sam chuckled at that, and Cas caught himself smiling along with him.

* * *

_"It would just please me greatly."_ Dean heard Cas say, and he sprinted back to the kitchen, hopping over the squeaky floorboards to make sure the two men wouldn't hear him listening outside of Cas' door. He felt himself smiling, and he was unsure why. He turned to Cas and Sam as they walked into the kitchen, and they ate breakfast in comfortable silence.

Dean was thinking.

Cas was plotting.

* * *

" _Sam,"_ Cas whispered, and Sam looked over his shoulder to see the man guesturing to come over to him. Sam found this amazingly amusing, but kept a straight face as he walked over to Cas, and they leaned in for a huddle.

"What is it, Cas?" Sam was whispering back, and he didn't know why. Cas nodded.

"I think I know the perfect way to get Dean." He whispered, and Sam couldn't help it, he was laughing out of his nose. Cas was,  _ugh_ , adorable, in his own little way, and he really wasn't ashamed of showing it. Cas continued, "When Dean goes outside to work on the car-" Sam was shaking his head 'no', he knew what Dean would do to him if Cas even nudged the car with his pinky toe. "-when the motor is running he won't hear me and then I can successfully sneak up to him." Sam looked down at Cas with a mixed look of concern and pity.

"What do you want me to do to help?" Sam said, finally, and Cas gave him a large, gummy smile.

* * *

 

Sam and Cas stood at the window, both peering out at Dean working hard on his baby. Sam was having second thoughts about this plan of Cas', but he wasn't going to object now, as Cas was practically giddy with excitement from his plan coming to fruition.

"Are you ready, Cas?" He asked the smaller man, and Cas looked up at him and gave him a closed-lipped smile and a nod. Sam nodded back and walked out to the driver's side of the Impala, where Dean was facing, the hood of the car open. Dean gave Sam a look of suspicion as he leaned against the driver's side door, and asked Dean what exactly he was fixing with the car. As Cas suspected, this made Dean beam, and he immediately started to explain the inner workings of whatever the hell he was talking about, because Sam wasn't even paying attention anymore. He nodded, and kept saying "yeah, oh, okay, yeah totally", waiting for Cas to make his move up behind Dean.

He could see Cas tiptoing up to Dean out of his peripheral vision, but he wanted with all of his heart to watch Cas scare Dean, because this time he could actually do it. Sam focused on Dean's hand movements as he explained car parts, and now Cas was a foot away from him, so close, and Sam shifted to face Dean wholly now, not taking his eyes off of the wrench in Dean's hand.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, and Dean flinched, dropping the wrench far into the depths of his baby. He swore under his breath, and Cas was smiling at him and Sam so big now that it infectiously tickled Sam, and they were both smiling and laughing, and Dean rolled his eyes at the two.

"Very mature." He said blandly, reaching in to grab the wrench. Cas slapped Sam's shoulder and smiled at Dean before heading back to the bunker. Sam stood next to Dean and watched as he practically skipped his way through the door.

Dean coughed. "I'd like you to call me Batman for  _two_ weeks, Sammy." He said, and walked after Cas, leaving Sam open-mouthed and shocked that his brother actually did something nice for Cas. He watched as Dean smoothed his hair before walking into the bunker, and smiled, closing baby's hood, and sliding into the driver's seat to give the two some time alone.


End file.
